Your Hope
by ruki4062jo
Summary: "Inoue-san, cepatlah bangun, aku… aku membutuhkanmu Inoue-san," ujarmu pelan dan makin mengeratkan genggamanmu padanya. Sebuah fic yang penuh dengan pengharapan tulus Ishida Uryuu. RnR please!


Your Hope

"_Saatnya penantiannya berbuah manis_"

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Ishida Uryuu X Orihime Inoue

2nd Person POV. AU. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Kau—ya, kau yang di sana.

Yang hanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang. Kedua tanganmu bersatu, lalu kau mendekatkannya pada wajahmu dan berdoa sebaik mungkin—berharap Tuhan mendengarnya dan berkata akan mengabulkannya.

Mozaik yang ada di gereja tersebut hanya menjadi saksi bisu atas harapan yang turut kau ukirkan pada doamu.

Kau tidak meminta banyak hari itu, kau hanya minta agar dia kembali. Sebegitukah kau perduli padanya? Padahal kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya perasaannya terhadapmu.

Setelah dirasa telah lama duduk di sana, kau beranjak lalu mulai melangkah keluar dari kawasan suci tersebut.

Di luar, tercium bau asa. Kau menutup matamu dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Memang, kau begitu menyukai bau hujan seperti ini—di mana hujan menjadi cuaca kesukaanmu, di mana hujan menjadi saksi atas peristiwa terbaik dalam hidupmu.

Hei, Ishida Uryuu, kau tersenyum karena hal tersebut bukan?

Kemudian, kau berpikir, apa di sana dirinya baik-baik saja? Apa di sana cuacanya baik-baik saja? Apa dirinya juga baik-baik saja?

Dan…

Apa dia telah membuka matanya setelah sekian lama?

Kau menggelengkan kepala untuk pertanyaan terakhir, tapi setidaknya kau memberitahukan apa isi harapanmu selama ini.

Kau masih tersenyum dan kembali melangkah dan berencana untuk mengunjunginya lagi hari ini.

**xxx**

Kakimu yang terus melangkah menginjak beberapa sisa air hujan tadi, membuat sepatumu yang semula kering menjadi basah dan harus di bersihkan lagi.

Tapi kau tidak menghentikan langkahmu—walau pun beberapa pemandangan selama perjalanan sangat menggiurkan untuk sekadar dilihat.

Kau tetap berjalan, karena menurutmu, apa pun yang indah tidak berarti apa pun tanpanya di sisimu.

**xxx**

Akhirnya kau sampai di tempat tujuanmu, yang bukanlah tempat mewah, namun hanya sekadar rumah sakit di wilayah Karakura.

Langkahmu yang semulanya terasa ringan, terasa memberat saat mendekati sebuah kamar dengan nomor 108.

Ishida Uryuu, itu kamarnya bukan?

Kau akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar tersebut, sembari menghela napas berat dan tangan yang sedari tadi terasa dingin, kau membuka pintu tersebut. Dan kau menemukan seorang perempuan terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur, terbujur kaku dan menyiratkan paras pucat pada wajah cantiknya.

Kau tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam, "_Ohayo_, Inoue-san."

Ia tetap tidak bergerak, masih sama dengan keadaan awalnya. Kau menghela napas kembali, memang seharusnya kau mengerti dengan keadaannya yang tidak sama seperti dulu.

Kau menghampirinya—berusaha lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Agar kau bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan, berharap sentuhanmu akan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang sudah terlalu lama.

Saat sudah berada di sampingnya, kau memegang erat tangan tersebut.

Hangat bukan?

Itu berarti dia masih di sana bukan? Menunggu dan menunggu hingga waktunya tepat untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

TIK, TIK, TIK!

Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan menatap lurus ke luar jendela saat mendengar suara titik hujan. Ya, sekarang hujan—sekali lagi—mengguyur kota Karakura.

Lantas kau tersenyum. Cuaca kesukaanmu kini sedang ada di waktu yang tepat, saat kau bersama dia. Sehingga kau semakin mendalami masa lalumu.

Masa lalu di mana kau dan dia bertemu pandang di bawah hujan, saat kau menghiburnya yang terus menangis karena di tinggal oleh seorang kekasih—yang dalam sekejab mata kau katakan sebagai lelaki tidak tahu diri—dan saat ia akhirnya tersenyum setelah lama menangis di bahumu.

Alangkah senangnya hatimu saat itu bukan?

Bahkan, rasa dingin karena hujan justru berubah dengan rasa hangat atas perasaanmu itu. Sungguh rasa cintamu terlalu dalam baginya.

**xxx**

Kau menarik sebuah kursi ke samping tempat tidur lalu duduk di sana—merasa agak pegal terus berdiri dan melupakan fakta kau sudah terlalu lama duduk saat di gereja tadi. Tapi kau tidak memikirkan hal lain selain kesembuhan gadis di hadapanmu—yang sampai sekarang masih kau genggam tangannya.

"Inoue-san, kapan kau akan bangun dan membuka matamu?" tanyamu pelan.

Namun tak ada jawaban, hanya hembusan napasmu yang mengisyaratkan kata pasrah. Dan sekarang kau memilih diam.

"Inoue-san?" panggilmu lagi.

Tapi tubuh itu tetap diam, terbujur kaku dan tak juga bergerak seperti harapanmu. Dan dari sana, kau merasa putus asa lagi bukan begitu?

"Inoue-san, cepatlah bangun, aku… aku membutuhkanmu Inoue-san," ujarmu pelan dan makin mengeratkan genggamanmu padanya.

**xxx**

Kau membuka matamu yang semulanya tertutup rapat tersebut—ya, kau merasa mengantuk tapi tidak bisa tidur sedari tadi.

"Ishida-kun."

Kau tercekat. Lalu buru-buru menepis apa yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikiranmu.

"Ishida-kun."

Suara itu lemah—terdengar ringkih dan agak di paksakan.

Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan merasa terkejut dengan yang ada di hadapanmu. Akhirnya

… Orihime Inoue membuka matanya setelah sekian lama.

"Inoue-san!" serumu sampai kau berdiri dari kursimu dan mendekatkan dirimu padanya.

"I-Ishida-kun? Ka-kau kah itu?" tanyanya dengan lemah dan berusaha meraihmu.

Kau tersenyum namun melarangnya untuk berbicara banyak. Lalu kau mulai meraba-raba dan akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah benda yang kau butuhkan sekarang ini.

Sebuah tombol merah.

Kau menekan tombol tersebut—yang tak lain adalah tombol panggilan untuk para perawat khusus kamar itu.

Tak lama datanglah perawat dengan berbaju putih yang mengerubungi Orihime sampai kau tidak lagi bisa melihatnya.

Namun kau tersenyum. Karena harapanmu telah dikabulkan oleh-Nya.

**xxx**

Setelah dokter dan perawat itu keluar dari kamar, hanya tinggal kau dan dia sekarang—seperti tadi.

"Ishida-kun," panggilnya.

Kau menganggukkan kepalamu. "Ya, ada apa Inoue-san?"

"Apa kau terus menungguku di sini?"

Kau tercekat. Pertanyaan itu membuatmu merasa gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Namun akhirnya kau mengangguk juga.

"Apa kau terus berdoa aku bisa bangun kembali?"

Kau mengangguk kembali.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Ishida-kun?" tanyanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kau menghela napas dan berusaha tersenyum padanya. "Karena… karena… aku mencintaimu?" katamu dengan agak ragu.

Namun, responnya justru membuatmu merasa lega.

Dia tersenyum dan bergumam dengan jelas, "_Arigato_ Ishida-kun, karena mencintaiku selama ini."

"Dan aku harap kau juga bisa menerima perasaanku juga," lanjutnya.

Kau menganggukkan kepalamu lalu menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Tangannya terasa hangat, sama seperti dadamu yang juga terasa hangat.

Mungkin, inilah hari paling bahagia bagimu Ishida Uryuu.

Bukankah begitu?

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Bagaimana, apa endingnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian? Yah saya –kembali- kehabisan ide di bagian ending dan memasang ending yang berujung happy ending –karena jujur, saya sekarang jarang membuat fic dengan ending yang _happy_-

Saya tunggu komentar, pujian, kritikan dan flame yang membangun dari kalian semua :)

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review ?**


End file.
